Sora vs Technology
by Shaed Knightwing
Summary: This is just something I wrote to vent out some anger. I suck at summuries but the title pretty much says it all.


**Sora vs Technology**

(Place your bets peeps!)

Okay, this is just something I threw together all at once so it's not very good. Most of it is a true story that happened to me mere minutes before I began to write this. I bet that everyone who reads this can relate.

* * *

He began to laugh insanely as he raised the Keyblade to make a strike.

"Sora! NO!" Riku blocked the Keyblade master's strike just in time with his own weapon. "Don't do it Sora! You'll regret it! Just put the Keyblade down and we'll talk this through." But there was no stopping Sora now. He had totally lost it.

"NEVER! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Sora kicked Riku in the gut and sent him sprawling and then made a dive with his Keyblade pointing downwards.

"SORA! NOOOOOOOOO!" And Sora struck his target down through the middle.

_**Earlier that day**_

Sora sat on the lounge, having set up the DVD player, and took a bite of popcorn. Ah, this was the life. When the worlds weren't in danger he was able to sit back, relax and watch Spider-Man 2 with a bucket of popcorn in his lap.

But it didn't turn out quite as simple as he expected.

Halfway through the movie it started freezing, but it wasn't so bad, he could still make out what was going on. But then it started to get more frequent until it paused and wouldn't start again.

Sora frowned. "Come on." He muttered as he pressed stop on the remote. The screen went black and displayed the word 'Pioneer' in pink letters. He pressed start again and continued to watch the, now working, movie.

But alas, it began to freeze again about ten minutes later. Sora was getting rather annoyed now. He grunted impatiently as he did his 'stop/start' routine. And then five minutes later, it stopped _again._

"What the hell is wrong with this friggin' thing!" he yelled as he took the DVD out and inspected it closely. It had small number of shallow scratches on it but nothing severe enough to do this. Shrugging, he wiped it down and put it back in... only to have it freeze up _again._

"GRRRRRRRR!" he yelled out as he punched the pillow next to him.

"Sora!" his Mum shouted warningly from the other room. "Take it out and clean it." Sora threw the remote down and went to the DVD player to turn it off and on again.

"I just did Mum!" he played the movie again but this time it didn't go to the menu, it just remained black with the brand name across the front. 'Stop' was printed in the top left corner of the screen. "Grr, I didn't say stop! I said play. PLAY!" but it didn't play, it just kept saying stop. Getting fed up with all of this, Sora kicked the wall.

"Sora!" his Mum called again.

"I'm watching this DVD whether the player wants me to or not!" he pressed the off button, attempting to start it again. But nothing happened.

"If you keep complaining then _I'm _turning it off!" Sora grumbled to himself under his breath at his Mum's comment.

"Stupid DVD player, all I want is to watch a friggin' movie, is that too much to ask?" Finally, he managed to turn it off, but when he turned it back on again, it still wouldn't load.

"!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Riku was walking home from the beach when he decided to drop in to Sora's for a visit. But when he knocked on the door, no one answered.

"That's weird." He thought to himself, he twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked, so he stepped inside. "Hey, Sora?!" he called.

Riku wandered through the house until he came to the lounge-room, where he found a totally manic Sora with the DVD player laying on the ground in front of him and the Keyblade raised above his head.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sora looked up as Riku spoke. He had a totally mad expression on his face.

"You don't want me to watch a DVD?" he giggled. "Then I guess you'll never _play_ a DVD again!" He began to laugh insanely as he raised the Keyblade to make a strike.

"Sora! NO!" Riku blocked the Keyblade Master's strike just in time with his own weapon. "Don't do it Sora! You'll regret it! Just put the Keyblade down and we'll talk this through." But there was no stopping Sora now. He had totally lost it.

"NEVER! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Sora kicked Riku in the gut and sent him sprawling and then made a dive with his Keyblade pointing downwards.

"SORA! NOOOOOOOOO!" And Sora struck his target down through the middle.

* * *

"I told you that you would regret it." Riku muttered darkly to Sora as he hauled his box of fruit up the hill to the market that they were heading for.

"Shut up." Sora grunted under the heavy weight of the boxes that he had to help his Mum carry.

"What I don't get is why _I _have to help you pay off your Mum for the DVD player that _you_ broke." Sora grinned.

"Because you didn't stop me in time. You should've been faster Riku." Riku glared at the brunette.

"Sora I'm gonna kill you!" Riku dropped his box and took a strike at Sora with his Keyblade. Sora dropped his box and splattered fruit dropped everywhere. Halfway through their battle a loud voice broke through the clanging of their blades.

"Sora! Riku!" they both stopped and stared guiltily at Sora's Mum, who was now covered in fruit. "You boys are in so much trouble."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. _I guess that's another three months to our sentence_.

* * *

Okay, maybe not _all_ of it was true, but most of the first part was written word for word. Seriously, I _hate _my DVD player _soooo_ much! Well, read and review peeps!

_**Shaed **__out!_


End file.
